Encounters Of A Haunted House!
by Shakaku
Summary: Dude, this is the third time I've changed the summary! I'm in a better mood so I'm happy with the 2 chp. now.... that's not a summary! My bad...lesse in here a new character comes and Dilly and his slayers finally get in the haunted house, :)
1. Default Chapter Title

Encounters Of A Haunted House: Dilly-Sama and His Dragonslayers.....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I felt like writing this so....I'm typing it and posting it :) And where did I get   
  
this idea you ask? Well...last Friday night I watched this friggy thing called,   
  
"Chilingham Castle: The Scariest Places On Earth" Dude, let me tell you! It was   
  
Friggy!!! And the narrator was that evil short woman from Poltergeist with "that"   
  
voice.....keep her away from ME!! Although the story has very little to do with that show   
  
I do have that short woman from Poltergeist in here, does anyone know her name? She   
  
plays an important role......BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! And words   
  
in are the characters thoughts.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Aside from Chesta in the story I own nothing...okay so I don't own   
  
Chesta....But I can dream.....And the little short woman belongs to.....well, who the   
  
fruity hell cares?  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, Dilandau and his other Dragonslayers were galloping   
  
through the woods on those horsey thingys. Chesta was scared and held onto the reigns of   
  
his horse in a tight grip. Guimel was sleepy and couldn't keep his eyes open while Gatti   
  
whistled quietly, hoping Dilandau wouldn't hear and slap him up side the head.   
  
Yes.....everyone had some type of fear in them...a fear of unimaginable scary   
  
things...except Dilandau of course. Lightning streaked across the sky causing Dalet to let   
  
out a somewhat girlish scream. At that sound, Dilandau stopped his horse and turned it   
  
around to the face the following Dragonslayers. "Ok! Who screamed!" he demanded.   
  
  
Dalet pointed to Chesta, who pointed to Gatti, who pointed to Migel, who then pointed to   
  
Guimel, who pointed to Dilandau. Because of this, Dilandau slaps Guimel across the   
  
face. "It wasn't me you fool! Aghhh!! Nevermind!"  
  
  
Lightning strikes the sky again and causes the whole woods to light up. A light which   
  
then reveals a big scary mansion on a hill behind Dilandau. Chesta's eyes grow wide.  
  
"A haunted house!" he screams. Their insane leader narrows his eyebrows, looks behind   
  
him and sees nothing. With a growl he looks back at the trembling Chesta.  
  
"There IS nothing there!!!! Have you recently been eating Folken's cooking? That which   
  
caused you to see a dancing mouse? That mouse which I tried to burn which wasn't   
  
there!?" His voice echoes through the woods with rage. "That made me look like a fool   
  
you know-------'' A deep raging sound of thunder cuts him off and lighting flashes again,   
  
causing the mansion to reappear. All the Dragonslayers point behind their leader   
  
franticly. Dilandau growls and looks behind him, just in time to catch a glimpse of   
  
Chesta's 'haunted house'. With a snicker and smile he looks back at the 5. "We'll take   
  
shelter there." He then begins to lead the group on however, Chesta hesitates some and   
  
Gatti notices.  
  
"Oh, is little baby Chesta scared? Little baby want his blanky?" he says in a baby voice.   
  
Chesta shoots him a glare.  
  
"Shut up Gatti! Remember I wasn't the one who screamed like a girl when that bee got   
  
loose in the Vione!" He then begins flailing his arms about, pretending to be Gatti, " Oh!   
  
Lord Dilandau! Save me! Save me from that scary bug!!!!" Dilandau hears the argument;   
  
I'm traveling with a bunch of idiots!  
  
"SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the pyro screams. Chesta shuts up and casts his   
  
eyes down sadly. Gatti has a smirk on his face from the little blonds misfortune. Guimel   
  
for some odd reason bursts into song.  
  
"Sheep! Sheep! I like Sheep! SMACK! Owwww....."  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Migel asks quietly. Guimel holds his stinging cheek,  
  
"I was just trying to brighten up the mood...." Migel shakes his head disapprovingly and   
  
looks at Dalet, who catches his gaze and shakes his head also.  
  
"I know...idiots..."  
  
  
Dilandau growls for no reason...actually he has a reason, he's wet, tired, hungry,   
  
sleepy and needs to burn something! Hmmm...Dilandau thinks to himself, I'll burn   
  
that house down in the morning.....yes......flames......buuurrnnn!!!!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Chesta jumps at every sound, but he had a good reason...... A long time   
  
ago his older cousin would tell him a story...a very frightening story....a story about a   
  
ghost....a ghost named Jack..... He shudders at the memory of Jack; the stories had   
  
always terrified him, causing him to be traumatized. Suddenly, a scary voice floats in the   
  
air (aka that scary short woman from Poltergeist) as the 6 begin their way up the hill to   
  
the house!  
  
"Tuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnn baaccckkkkkkk......" it says. Everyone stops, dead in   
  
their tracks and Chesta whimpers. Dilandau looks around, trying to find the source of the   
  
voice; it wasn't any of his Dragonslayers.....  
  
"That sounded like a she-Zongi...."he murmured but trailed off when the voice came   
  
again.  
  
"Gooooooooooooo aaaaaaawwwwwwaaayyyy......." Chesta looks at Migel, his blue   
  
eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Migel, please hold me."  
  
"No." the rejection causes Chesta to whimper, while the insane leader laughs at the scary   
  
voice.  
  
"HA! Like that will keep me away! Come on! Let's go!" he motions his head forward to   
  
let his men know which way to go......and they followed.....they followed their   
  
leader....but not like the game, follow the leader.....  
  
  
The sloping hill they climbed was slippery and wet, almost causing the horses they   
  
were riding to lose their balance and fall over. Chesta gets a bad feeling and keeps his   
  
eyes on that "devil house"; it had evil written all over it! Then the voice came again,   
  
echoing softly in the dense, wet air.  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY!!" it insists, rather unsoftly. Dilandau growls and continues to go   
  
his way to.....the house!  
  
"AND I SAY BURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
"I AM!" the voice shoots back. Chesta gasps, a voice from Hell! Dilandau's face grows   
  
blank, he doesn't really know what to say, what else could he yell besides, 'burn'?  
  
"OH...WELL COTINUE TO BURN!"  
  
"BLAH! YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" it yells then slowly disappears. Chesta begins   
  
shaking, what should I do!? If I run I'd have to face Dilandau's wrath, but if I stay I'd   
  
have to face the voice from hell......... He contemplated it for a while and chose the   
  
voice from hell.  
  
" It looks like Chesta is about to piss his pants! Let's hope that house has a toilet before   
  
it's too late!" Gatti announced, breaking the moment of silence. This causes everyone to   
  
laugh, even Dilandau. They all laughed at Chesta's expense, they'll never let me live   
  
this down, he thought to himself. It all started with the short jokes, then the blond jokes   
  
were added on, then the encounter with the dancing mouse.....now this. Chesta was NOT   
  
happy, he let out an unhappy sigh.  
  
  
Dilandau halted, everyone else halted also, because they were at the mansions gate   
  
and on that gate was a sign. Chesta's heart began to pace faster and faster! So fast it was   
  
beyond incredible fastness! Dilandau lights a match and covers it with his hand so that   
  
the rain couldn't kill it. He raised it to the sign so he could read, and read he did;   
  
"Hmmm...the sign says........"  
  
  
  
A/N: BLAHAHAHAHAHA!!! To be continued!!! My first cliffhanger....if that is one...   
  
What does the sign say!? Only I know!! Blahahahahaha!!! Tell me if I should continue in   
  
the review!! And also I'm thinking about adding people who want to be added in   
  
here...so if you want to be in a story like this, then do not hate and do not dis....wow I'm   
  
such a poet....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I have plans for this demented story!!!  
  



	2. Blahh, I don't feel like it.....

Ch. 2: The really long chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this took me awhile to get this out, but it's here now...yaayyyy.....and the next chapter won't be out for awhile...since stuff is getting really annoying *coughschoolcough* and tomorrow I have to make a mystical journey to the evil doctors! I'm so excited about that! Psh..yeah right they frighten me! Anyways, this is the weirdest story I've ever written! But it's so fun writing it!!! And people seemed to like it..that makes me proud :) So in this chapter a new character is introduced....me...yay, I'm in here. And for the other people that want to be in here, please put a short or long descriptive of yourself and personality in the review, I have to be somewhat descriptive with this thing! So now on with the weird story! Once again, things in are thoughts.... And sorry if it's a little fast-paced...  
  
  
  
"The sign says; Beware the evil and the insane,  
The night of terror will never wane,  
Once you've entered these mansion's gates,  
Then death has been chosen as your fate......beware? What kind of shit is this!?" Dilandau exclaimed. He moved his eyes to his men. "And do you want to know the ass' name who wrote it!?" Chesta cowered back some, he didn't really want to know, more lightning crackled across the sky as he spoke the name, "His name is Jack, what kind of........." Dilandau stopped in mid-sentence when Chesta's eyes grew wide and his face seemed to grow as white as one of Guimel's "special" sheep.  
"J...Jack?" the short Dragonslayer mumbled, "Oh hell no...." he added in a voice tight with fright. "I'm NOT going in that house Lord Dilandau!"  
The general was taken back, what was wrong with Chesta? However, the little flicker of concern died, overcome with Dilly's familiar anger.  
"You won't go in?" he asked in a stern voice. Chesta blinked a few times and nodded.  
"Well....yeah...sir." Dilandau's eyes narrowed.  
"You ARE going in there because I SAY SO!" Dalet looked over to Guimel, his curly hair had lost its 'bounce' to due the rain.  
"Chesta's in deep shit." The other nodded and they both turned their attention back to the scene......  
  
  
Meanwhile on the Mystic Moon, otherwise known as Earth to most of us, a fifteen year old girl with shoulder length golden brown hair, wearing a three quarter sleeve tiger print velvet shirt (A/N: Dudes, this is my favorite shirt no one better dis it!) and a pair of light flares was in the public library studying for that stupid Romeo and Juliet test she has to take in a few days. Her name is Jess. (actually Jess for short...that's what everyone calls me)   
She found an empty table and threw her loaded backpack on it. This drew a lot of attention throughout the whole library. "SHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jess scowled and looked at the people.  
"Dude! Don't have a heart attack cause' I made a noise!" she insisted, then sat down, but her outburst caused more "Shhhhhhh's!" Jess rolled her dark blue eyes and began unzipping her backpack.  
"SHHHH!!!" The pissed off girl let out a frustrated sigh and turned her chair around to face the people. There was an elderly woman in a purple mumu scowling at her.  
"Dude! Zippers make a noise! LIVE WITH IT!" she demanded, the elderly woman shook her head, showing disapproval.  
"Teens these day have no respect!" Jess squinted her eyes in a mean glare; if she'll be like that then... She smirked and raised an index finger to her lips.  
"Shhhhhh!!" The elderly woman was shocked by Jess' rudeness.  
"Young Lady!!"  
"I'm trying to study!" The teen replied in an annoyed tone and turned back around, proceeding to retrieve her Shakespeare book. Behind her the elderly woman began to get mad!  
"Do not-------''  
"I'm going to call the security guard! Stop harassing me!" Jess interrupted while flipping through the dreaded book of Shakespeare. She silently snickered to herself, "No one better mess with Jess" she mumbled with a smirk.  
"Well I never!"  
"Dude! Mr. Security Guard!" Jess began to call while still looking through the book of evil. The elderly woman sighed and finally shut up, not wanting any more attention drawn to her. This made the younger girl have a content smile. She soon found the section of Romeo and Juliet and got out her notebook....to write down notes. She also began tapping her pencil on the table; "ok..." she said quietly, "The plot of Romeo and Juliet.........." Her voice trailed off and she began thinking about it, "dude.." she thought out loud, "they fall in love and die....so that's what I'll write!" And write she did with a bunch of other senseless crap.  
After writing a page of notes, Jess, being too absorbed in the wonders of Shakespeare, just noticed someone sat down by her. Slowly, she put down the pencil and turned her head. Sitting next to her was a short little woman wearing a black dress with a white shawl draped around her shoulders. She had a chestnut tint to her hair and little beady eyes. (a.k.a that scary short woman from Poltergeist) "You're freaky." Jess stated matter of factly and moved as far as she could in the seat she was in. The little short woman smiled this girl would do A brown eyebrow arched on Jess' face as an annoying smile spread on the little woman's.  
"You like the little blond one." She said in "that" voice. This time the other eyebrow raised on the young girl's face.  
"If I give you candy will you leave?" she asked as a chill traveled up her spine.  
"You will do fine" the other stated, "Come with me....." she added and extended her hand for the teen to take. Jess lowered her eyes to the small pudgy hand and looked at it for a second.  
"Let me let you in on something psycho." The younger girl announced. Her sapphire eyes go back to the beady ones of the little short woman's, her face showing a tense expression. "I may be somewhat insane, and I may be somewhat of a blond, but I'm not an idiot..." Jess then tilted her head and smile, "So go away." With that she directed her attention back to Shakespeare. The little short woman continued to smile, trying to act nice to the rude girl. I have to get her to come with me, otherwise the plans will be ruined and HE will never forgive me! "Please, come with me." She repeated in a sweet voice, if that's possible.... Jess growled under her breath and tried to ignore her. The little woman sighed and directed her eyes towards the book Jess was reading.  
"Romeo and Juliet, such a tragic story...." She paused a moment, seeing if the girl would react and she did. The book slammed shut and she looked at the little woman.  
"Say whatever you have to say before I kill you, and that's not a threat it's a fact." She stated bluntly.  
"Ok" The little woman replied. Her strange little eyes lit up with a stupid insane-little-scary-woman-glee. Jess crossed her arms and waited. "As I was saying, Romeo and Juliet is such a tragic story, two teens fall in love and in the end they die."  
"Yeah, I know already, and in Hamlet everyone dies! That's life! You live you die, now leave unless you want to die." Jess interrupted, dude, this woman's some sick and demented psycho! A frown tugged at the little woman's lips.  
"I wasn't finished, I want you to come with me----------''  
"Listen creep! See this pencil!?" Jess raised her pencil in the air and held it as if it was a weapon. "I will stab this pencil in your head if you don't leave now, lead poisoning will get in your brain and spread throughout your body." She then leaned a little closer to the woman. "And you will die slowly and painfully."  
Back at the book checkout the little fat, bald clerk was watching the whole thing. A very pissed off girl had walked in, had an argument with an elderly woman in a purple mumu and now she was talking to herself! This called for the security guard...and possibly a call to the people in the white coats....  
  
  
"I don't want to go in!" Chesta screamed, "NO!!! STOP!!!" All the Dragonslayers watched the strange scene. Dilandau scowled.  
"Stop what!? I haven't done anything yet! But I will now!" Gatti winced as Chesta got one of Dilly's Double Slaps, one of the most brutal slapping Dilandau knows, every Dragonslayer fears it. "Now will you go in or not!?" Dilandau screamed. Chesta seemed very disoriented; he looked around with wide eyes and didn't even feel the pain. The Dragonslayer leader growled. "I don't have time to waste on you!" his garnet eyes went to Gatti's, "I want you to take that little Dragonslayer and take him into the big house...ok?" he said as calmly as he could. Gatti nodded.  
"Yes sir." After that all the Dragonslayers dismounted their horses, except Chesta. Dilandau stood in front of the gate and as he was about to open it....it opened! By itself! The old rusted metal creaked and Dilandau proceeded to walk in as if nothing happened. He stopped and studied the mansion; a winding dirt pathway led to it's door. His eyes continued to examine it and he noticed it had a look somewhat of a small castle. Damn! It's made out of stone! I can't burn it! Well.... I can always burn the stuff inside.. A small insane smile spread on his face and he continued his way to the doors, his boots making squishy noises in the wetted dirt (otherwise known as mud)  
"I'm going to admit it....I'm scared." Dalet whispered to Migel as the three (Dalet, Migel, and Guimel) made their way up the path. The other looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" he asked. A small, mischievous smirk danced on his face, but Dalet couldn't detect it.  
"Me too." Guimel stated, "But I just start thinking about my sheep back at my sheep farm and everything becomes all better." He then smiled brightly. "I think about their fluffy fur....their cute little, button noses...their little eyes....their---------''  
"WE KNOW!" the other two exclaimed in unison. Guimel casted his eyes down, hurt.  
"sheep, sheep...." He sang quietly, "I like sheep...."  
  
"Chesta! Get off the horse and come!" Gatti demanded as if the little slayer was a disobedient dog. Chesta only shook his head and wrapped his arms around the horse's neck.  
"NO!" Gatti then let out a frustrated growl.  
"Dammit Chesta! Get off that horse!" Once again the dragonslayer shook his head and tightened his grip around the horse.  
"Well." Gatti said and let out a long sigh. He turned his back to Chesta and continued, "I guess you just have to stay out here." Chesta shivered, "All the ghosts will see you out here...all alone.....it's just too frightening to think about." Gatti was smiling while he was saying this, he knew Chest all too well. The little blond's eyes darted around the area as if he was expecting something to come and get him. A small wind picked up and blew through the woods below, making a small whistling sound. NO! JACK'S COMING! A voice screamed in Chesta's mind. "Bye Chesta, I hope you survive out here...all alone."  
"I'M COMING!" he replied quickly and jumped off his horse. Gatti snickered and turned around, hands on hips.  
"Always works." He stated proudly. Chesta put on a confused face and walked up to the other Dragonslayer.  
"What does?" the blond asked.  
"Nothing." Gatti replied quickly with a smirk. "But just remember next time when you don't listen to me I'll-------------''  
"No!" Chesta interrupted, the other nodded, "No! Last time when you did that it took two months for me to get my hair back to normal!" Gatti turned around and began his way to the house.  
"I know" he said as he did, "That's why I did it." Chesta looked around for a moment and whimpered some.  
"Gatti! Wait up!"  
  
  
"If you don't leave I'll really hurt you." Jess stated to the creepy woman. The beady-eyed one let out a cackle, which sounded really dumb.  
"You will come with me!!!" Jess stared at her blankly and gripped the pencil in her hand tighter; she raised it more in the air.  
"No I won't! I already warned you! Now DIE!!!" But as she was bringing the weapon down, someone's hand grabbed her wrist. "The hell?" Jess looked up, only to see the face of the security guard, her eyes widened some and she dropped the pencil. "This little woman here is harassing me! My pencil was the only thing I had for self-defense......" she noticed the security guard had a strange and confused look, but she didn't know why.  
"What little woman?" he asked in a deep voice. Jess gasped and looked at the creepy woman in front of her, she had a smirk and a weird gleam in her beady little eyes.  
"Dude! You don't see her!" The girl exclaimed and looked back at the security guard, he shook his head and let go of her wrist.  
"Get your things and come with me." He stated kindly.  
Is this some kind of sick joke!? Jess thought as she put her Shakespeare book back in her backpack.  
"They think you're insane now." The woman's voice made a scowl form on the teen's face. She zipped up her backpack and stood up while turning her back to the little creep.  
Mom's going to nag me about this forever!....what if I'm really insane? Her eyes travel to the dark ones of the security guard as he extended his hand for her to take, while the little woman began yappin' again. "They're going to put you in a mental ward, wouldn't you rather come with me?" Jess looked at the security guard's hand, then back to his face, trying to decide who to go with.  
"They have nice bouncy walls." She stated quietly, but loud enough for the woman to hear.  
"But after awhile, won't you get bored? They'll keep you locked up and there'll be doctors....." she trailed off and Jess looked behind her at the psycho.  
"Why are you hesitating, come with me." The security guard insisted.  
"Doctors?" she asked meekly. The other nodded.  
"And male nurses."  
"No....." Jess looked back at the security guard, who seemed to look frustrated and still had his hand extended while she slowly put on her backpack. She heard the little woman get up and move to her side and the she saw her out of the corner of her eye, the little creep only came to her shoulder, which was freaky since Jess is only 5'2''.  
"Where am I going?" she mumbled, but kept her eyes on the security guard, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"What?"  
"It's a surprise." The little woman replied. Jess felt the little woman grab her hand. It felt like holding a piece of ice!  
"Dude, I didn't say yes yet!" she exclaimed to her, but the security guard thought she was talking to him.  
"Listen! I don't have time------'' However, Jess wasn't listening to him, all her attention was drawn to the little freak, her small frame began to emit a blue hue. Jess' eyes widened and she tried to yank her hand away, but the little woman had a tight grasp.  
"Damn! Let go of me! Stop glowing!" she screamed. The security guard stood back as the girl began screaming and kicking at nothing. He backed up some more and the three people in the library crowded around to watch the scene.  
"All teens these days are going crazy!" The elderly woman in the purple mumu exclaimed. Jess stopped and watched as the little woman's glowing thing began to turn white and her hand grew colder.  
"Only things like this can happen to me...." The girl murmured just before she vanished into thin air.  
The security guard blinked a few times.  
"All teens are vanishing these days without a trace!" The elderly woman in the purple mumu exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm going home where there are NO teens!" And with that the elderly woman in the purple mumu left, along with a few other people.  
"That's it!" The security guard announced, "I'm quitting!"  
  
  
By now all the Dragonslayers were walking up the path that led to the weird big-house-mansion-castle-type thingy. Guimel hummed the sheep song; it brought little peace to the horrors of that night....... Dalet suppressed from screaming every time lightning flashed. Migel was smiling evilly, he couldn't hold back, he had to do it now. All of a sudden he raised his arms in the air and screamed, "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dalet screamed girlishly again and put his hands over his head, as if something would hurt his hair. Guimel socked Migel in the arm because of his actions.  
"DON'T DO THAT!"  
"What was that!?" Chesta exclaimed and clung onto Gatti's arm. Gatti scowled and shook his arm, but the little Dragonslayer was like glue and wouldn't come off!  
"It was Migel! Now get off my arm!" he exclaimed. Chesta did, slowly, but when he stepped on a twig he clung to Gatti's arm again.  
Meanwhile Dilandau was calmly walking to the houses door, behind him, his men were acting like a bunch of scared idiots. He growled and turned around to face the ones following him.  
"STOP BEING SCARED! YOU ARE DRAGONSLAYERS! NOT LITTLE GIRLS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR HEAR ANY OF YOU BEING FRIGHTENED! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he ordered. There was a round of 'yes Lord Dilandau' and they continued their way to the house.  
"It's all your fault Chesta." Gatti whispered in a harsh tone. The little blond scowled and looked at his so-called-friend.  
"What do you mean!?" he demanded.  
"It's always your fault! You cause all of Lord Dilandau's anger!" he responded. Chesta growled and crossed his arms.  
"Fine! Then I'm going to talk to Guimel! He understands me!" And with that, Chesta stalked off to be with his real friend, sheep boy.  
"Chesta!" Gatti whined, "I was only kidding!" Gatti then caught up to Chesta, who decided to give him the silent treatment. This made Gatti mad. "Fine! I'm not talking to you either!" Guimel looked at the fight between his two friends, but he knew how to make it better!  
"Guys, guys, you know what solves everything?" he asked with a bright grin, no one answered so he announced, "The Sheep Song! Let's all sing it together!"  
"NO!" was the quick reply from everyone. Guimel's grin slowly faded and he casted his eyes to the ground. The only sound that came from him was a slow gentle humming of his precious sheep song.  
When Dilandau got to the large wood door, he waited there, expecting it to open itself. Behind him the Dragonslayers waited also. They waited there for a few minutes. Chesta began to get nervous, so he had to ask.  
"Lord Dilandau, wouldn't it be wise to open the door?" BIG SMACK!  
"No!" he exclaimed and turned back to the door. Chesta brought his hand to his cheek.  
"Am I always the one that gets slapped?" he murmured as the sting brought a single tear to roll down his face.  
  
  
Jess groaned, her eyes slowly opened and she gasped while looking at her surroundings. She found herself on a large red quilted bed and she sat up to get a better look at the room she was in. It was richly furnished, so beautiful it was too spectacular to describe! Her navy blue backpack was beside her on the bed and she raised a hand to her head.  
"My....head..." her eyes wondered around the room more across from her was a cherry-wood vanity. The image of her in the mirror scowled. "Where am I!? Where IS that stupid little woman!?" A frustrated growl escaped her lips, however all her anger left when the little creep magically appeared at the foot of her bed. Jess jumped off the bed and grabbed her backpack. "What happened! What's going on!?" she demanded and clutched her backpack close to her. The little woman began laughing.  
"This place is the haunted mansion in Delby Woods! Ghosts lurk through these mansion's walls!" she exclaimed. This only angered Jess, she raised her backpack in the air and hurled it at the little woman, however, she vanished and her backpack hit the vanity's mirror, which of course broke it.  
"Oops! My bad!" Jess retrieved her backpack and put it on. She looked around the room, expecting some type of paranormal thing to happen. "If you ghosts do anything to piss me off, I'll quick your transparent, glowing ass....somehow." she mumbled and slowly went to the bedroom's door, the door opened by itself and she stopped to look around. "Good, now you won't mess with me." However, when she was about to walk through the door...it slammed shut!!!! This caused her to curse under her breathe and she opened the door by herself. She shut it behind her and examined the long hallway she was in. Doors lined the walls and to her right she saw that that way led to stairs. The stairs were leading down so she guessed she was on the second floor.  
Meanwhile, Dilandau stood in front of the door, still expecting it to open. He finally gave up and when he was about to open it, it opened by itself!   
"So that's how it works..." he mumbled as the old door creaked open. Chesta suppressed from whining when they walked in the place. After they all got in, the door slammed shut and locked itself. Dilandau looked at the door and kicked it. "No door traps me inside anywhere!" he exclaimed and kicked it again.  
When Jess got to the stairs her eyes widened at the size of the place below. It was huge! The carpet was white and a pretty diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. However, it look sorta medieval-ish and resembled a normal medieval haunted house...err....castle..type thingy. Her eyes then travel to the people who had just entered the place. DUDE!!! Her heart seemed as if it would jump outta her chest! Her mouth became agape as she studied the six guys. She pointed an index finger at them and shouted, "DUDE!!!" After that she fainted and fell down the stairs.  
Chesta jumped when he heard the voice and the noise. Dilandau turned around from kicking the door and looked at the girl as she fell down the stairs. Dalet pointed to the unconscious body when it stopped rolling.  
"It's a girl!!!!" he exclaimed and clapped his hands a few times, " I haven't seen one in a long time!!!" he added happily. Dilandau glared at Dalet for a moment, who became calm again, he then proceeded to walk to the girl.  
"Is she dead?" Chesta asked fearfully.  
"No" Dilandau responded casually as he stopped before the body, he gently kicked her backpack. "Wake up." He ordered, however she didn't respond, "WAKE UP!" he demanded and kicked her backpack harder, but that didn't work either. Chesta looked at Guimel, who kept his eyes on the girl.  
"Maybe she lives here." Guimel mumbled and continued staring at her. Chesta blinked a few times.  
"What if she's dead?" he asked, however Guimel didn't respond, his eyes were still fixated on the girl. Chesta then looked at Dalet. "Do you think she's dead?" the little slayer asked.  
"No." Dalet answered in a casual voice, "But she will be if she doesn't follow Lord Dilandau's order and doesn't wake up." Chesta nodded and looked back at the girl. A small gasped then escaped his lips as a thought dawned on him what if the girl was a ghost!?  
  
  
  
A/N: Dude, I really feel dead after typing all this....ugghhhh...oh yeah and the disclaimer: The only thing I own is this demented plot and myself.....ugghhh...evil doctor tomorrow....ughhh.... And also, later in the series I'm going to add more Esca. Characters!! BLAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!! Then Millerna can face the wrath of Jess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if the story seemed a little fast paced...all the homework I've done has damaged my brain.......  



End file.
